


Blackmail and Relatives

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil makes it quite clear, on their way to Valinor, that he has blackmail on both Maglor and Celeborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail and Relatives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks, prompt "Photo"

“You realize I am going to show this to your wife as soon as we get to Valinor, right?” Thranduil smirked as he looked at Celeborn. “I’m sure she will be vastly amused at it.”

Maglor groaned. “Or you could not show her, and spare me eternal torment and possible death.” 

“My wife is not going to kill either of us,” Celeborn said. 

Thranduil stared. “It’s a picture of you, in a dress, at Woodstock, draped all over Maglor. Why do you think your wife would be fine with this?”

Celeborn shrugged. “It wouldn’t be the first time she saw me in a dress, nor hugging one of her male relatives.”

“….what did you do when you visited Nargothrond?” Thranduil finally said. 

“How do you know it was Nargothrond, and not Lindon? Or Eregion?” Celeborn answered. 

Maglor let out a low moan at this. “If this is about to involve my nephew, I don’t want to hear about it.”

“I prefer to let you all imagine your own ideas, anyways.” Celeborn smiled, before making his way out onto the deck of the ship. 

“Well, at least it won’t be boring there, given how all of the stuffy elves are going to have to deal with us.”

Maglor looked at Thranduil. “I think I would have preferred a boring life, with my instruments, to whatever the two of you manage to cause.”

“You wound me!” Thranduil laughed. “It will be fine, you’ll see. I don’t have that many blackmail pictures.”

“That’s so very, very assuring. I don’t know what I would have done without your assurance that you don’t have ‘that many’ photos of me in embarrassing situations.” Maglor said. “I’ll be on the deck as well.”

Thranduil smirked again. “Just because you didn’t think to gather blackmail material…”

“Oh, be quiet.”


End file.
